


Day 2: Sleep Deprivation

by Curse_my_sarcastic_nature



Series: 12 Days of Winter Whumperland 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Hurt/Comfort, Talia Al Ghul is a good parent, Talia is a good mom, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curse_my_sarcastic_nature/pseuds/Curse_my_sarcastic_nature
Summary: He wanted to sleep now. It was getting hard for Damian to stay awake. He felt his eyes getting heavier, but was jolted out of his tired state by a high pitched whistle echoing through the room, hurting his ears and mind. He stiffened, no doubt that it was a warning from his grandfather.Stay awake for longer.***12 Days of Winter Whumperland, Day 2Sleep Deprivation
Relationships: Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Series: 12 Days of Winter Whumperland 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052900
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Day 2: Sleep Deprivation

“The Demon’s Head has called for you,” the servant bowed down low and avoided eye contact.

He didn’t like his sharpening to be interrupted, but being called by his grandfather was important. As the grandson of the Demon’s Head, it was unworthy of Damian to waste his time sharpening a katana, a task usually left for the servants. He liked to take care of his own weapons though, as the activity centred him, and if a weapon was inefficient there was no one to blame but himself. He had learnt this lesson after a shuriken had been lost and a servant had been punished for it.

His grandfather sat imposingly on his throne as Damian walked in. He bowed down low to his elder, waiting until his grandfather sniffed and raised his hand.

“Damian,” he was greeted with frostily.

“Grandfather.”

“Now Damian, I have gone over your results.” A half truth. His grandfather would have ordered someone do it for him and given a summary back to him.

“I am displeased with your endurance train. You have not reached your full potential and I know you can do more. Therefore I am giving you a task. Stay awake.”

“For how long, Grandfather?”

His grandfather looked over him. “For as long as I say so.”

****

His eyes kept on trying to shut. They wouldn’t _stay open_. He was currently sitting down, because standing had made him dizzy. Even moving caused Damian’s head to spin.

He didn’t know how long he had been waiting. He was shut in a small room, with no defining aspects. It was quite generic, and Damian had analysed it from every perspective that came to mind.

His grandfather was watching him, he knew. It irritated him, that his grandfather only had to sit there while he trained for what was probably days straight. He was so tired Damian was getting irrationally angry.

He knew that it was improper the way he was currently positioned, but he did not care. His grandfather could go suck on a lemon. A task he had once had to complete, one he was disgusted by.

When first left in the room, he had to battle a fellow assassin, a difficult task. Eventually he got the upper hand and killed them.

He wanted to sleep now. It was getting hard for Damian to stay awake. He felt his eyes getting heavier, but was jolted out of his tired state by a high pitched whistle echoing through the room, hurting his ears and mind. He stiffened, no doubt that it was a warning from his grandfather. Stay awake for longer.

He huffed. It was treason to even think badly about Ra’s Al Ghul, but at the moment he hated the man. It was probably the tiredness affecting his thoughts, but he wished his mother would take over the League of Assassins. She would not make him do this, at least not before he had trained and worked up to staying awake for multiple days in a row.

Meals had arrived for him, which he had eaten slowly, it was easier to pass time that way. Damian squinted as the the painting hung across the room seemed to grow blurry. He blinked a couple of times, then rubbed his eyes. The blurriness dispersed, but he knew it would return

It seemed that the painting was starting to move. Hallucinations. This happened when you were deprived of sleep. He ignored the now moving picture. He hadn’t eaten in what felt like a while, but found he didn’t feel hungry.

His weapons trainer had instructed that he train certain times a day, and would most likely be annoyed that Damian was missing out on them. After he finished this challenge, he would most likely have to spend more time training to reach his required amount.

Damian felt his eyes sliding shut and forced himself to open them again. He just wanted to sleep. He knew it had most likely been at least 40 hours since he had last slept and he was _tired._

Then the door was flung open and there was his mother standing there in all her power and glory. She was wearing a dress shirt and a long, flowy skirt that reached to her calves and rippled in waves, one that he would have grabbed onto when he was younger and used to support his walking.

“Damian,” she breathed and picked him up.

“Hello, mother,” he mumbled into her shoulder, finally resting his head. He wasn’t sure if the walls were talking, or if was he imagining it.

“Oh, habibi, what did your grandfather ask if you?”

“I had to stay awake,” he paused for a couple of seconds to gather his scattered thoughts, his tired brain trying to make them a coherent sentence.

“…For endurance.” Was all he managed to find.

“My heart,” she sighed. “My father was stepping out of line to order this. You may sleep, Damian.”

“But what about my task?”

“Do not worry about that. Sleep, habibi.”

His eyes were already shut before she was even half way through the sentence. Safely in the arms of his mother, Damian slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay 2nd day done and ima go sleep bc in so tired. Something me and Damian have in common. Prompts/requests open!
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr:  
> https://thesporklecat.tumblr.com/


End file.
